Free Love & Personal Abuse
by Majstro
Summary: "Have you ever breathed in air full of cigar smoke and sex?" When nothing else works how will you handle the darkness that fills your body? What will you fill it with?


A/N: So I wrote this in one go. It have been ages since I uploaded something. But this one I have some chapters for soooooo. . .yeah. Please enjoy!

* * *

Have you ever breathed in air full of cigar smoke and sex?

Kuroko thought that description fitted quite right as he found it both disgusting and intoxicating at the same time where he stood at the bar in the club.  
He still felt sickened by the fact that the room was filled with men, all over their 40's, fat and sweaty as the darkness concealed anyone's face and their repulsive yearn to fuck something.  
But not that he cared anyway, he stopped care a long ago.  
"Hey, boy!" He turned around and saw the bartender looking at him surprised that he could even have noticed him. "It's your first night right?" he both claimed and asked while eyeing him. Kuroko just nodded in response. "Here." The blonde pushed a glass with colorful liquid into his hand. "You wanna be high for this."

Kuroko smirked to himself; this sure as hell would get him drunk, since he never had been drinking in his 18 years being alive, if you even could call this being alive at all. He was sick of school, his part-time job, his friends, his parents and his whole fucking miserable life. All he wanted to do was to dance but that was nothing he could live off he was being told.

His parents crossed the line when they applied him to the top law university instead of listening to his wish to go to a basket college. His whole future was a mystery and a freaking pain. He was laying at the bottom in complete darkness and he was sure not getting up anymore. He was tired of being a good boy, staying home studying away his life.

This was better than nothing he thought. He would embrace and indulge in this darkness, fill every corner in his body with it, until there was nothing else but it.

Kuroko looked at how his glass softly trembled in his hand but downed the drink and smashed the glass back on the wood before he could give it a damn thought. He had stopped care long ago anyways he repeated as the alcohol burned its way down his system.

He headed towards the stage were the naked girls and men danced to some shitty music about sex and drugs.  
Aggressively he pulled of his white v-neck shirt and tossed it in the back-stage area before turning to the stage.  
He would be one of those dancers, grinding his body to a pole and rolling on the floor, before the eyes of the old men. Kuroko placed a foot on the stage as some of the previous dancers exited it and he walked to the front.

It wasn't as if he did this for the dancing, even if he sure did live for dancing he didn't took the job for that.  
Instant reaction followed as Zelo entered the stage, whistling and shouts filled the room.  
He was happy about himself having the ability to both make himself disappear, and on the other hand, being able to make everyone look at him.  
"Fresh meat!" "Shake that virgin ass!" hitted his ears and made him smirk.  
This reaction was what he wanted, he wanted to fuck with people's minds as much has his was being fucked up right now.

He gripped the pole and started moving and the men's reaction grew louder. He started to bite his lips and rub his crotch in the tightening leather pants.  
He went down on the floor and beginning to bend his body and teasing himself when he felt the alcohol kick in.  
This bothered him, since he would usually didn't even break into a sweat from this level of activity but now his body was annoyingly hot. It filled up the darkness and made his breath more shallow and short as he meet with a pair of eyes while thrusting to the rhythm of the music.

The eyes belonged to an old man with a sweaty forehead that looked like a frog being upside-down in Kuroko's vision on the floor. He laughed at it and rolled over and turning Mr. Sweaty Frogface right again. The nickname made Kuroko laugh again as he crawled over towards the man and almost snaps out of his trance as he sees the money Mr. Sweaty Frogface holds.  
Kuroko wanted him to spend everything on him, every fucking coin of that.  
He returned back into his hot-filled trance and looked at the man through half-lidded eyes while pulling off his leather pants revealing his black underwear. He felt so good, but he was not sure if it was the alcohol or his hand rubbing against his cock. Or both.

He turned from the increasingly red and sweating Mr. Sweaty Frogface to find a new victim to desire him. Kuroko froze as he meet a pair of dark eyes further back from the stage who were not marked buy years, but young and dangerous. The man couldn't be any more than some years older than him, and he was handsome too. Kuroko was brought back by the shouts for him to continue as he hadn't realized he had stopped moving.

He did as he was being told and absently moved and glanced towards the young man. Was he here because of the same reasons as he was?  
Kuroko exited the stage with the rush and adrenaline still ringing in his ears.  
As he went back back-stage and pulled on his shirt when the owner approached him and pulled him aside.

"Kuroko, you are not done yet." He said but maybe he had misheard him as the ringing hadn't really stopped yet.  
"Sorry what?" Kuroko turned still giggling from the rush around and meet the older's eyes.  
"Someone wants to fuck you." He answered in a dead voice.  
HA! Of course they want. He was a freaking sex god! Kuroko laughed "It is Mr. Sweaty Frogface, right?" he giggled at the thought of him.  
The owner sighed and looked Kuroko right in the eyes.  
"Someone.

Wants to.

Fucking.

Do.

You."

"But I only dance."

"Do you have a problem with it?"

Kuroko was confused. Someone wanted to fuck him? Like real sex?  
"I know it is your first night and you collected more money these minutes than we do in a week so if you are not up for it I will tell him-"  
"How much does he pay?" Kuroko cut off.

The owner didn't say anything but discretely handed him a paper tissue.

What was he going to do with this damn tissue? His intoxicated brain had a hard time connecting simple things but after a while it reached the smart conclusion to unfold it. That was a lot of zeros.

"Since you are a virgin and this is your first job you can keep 65% of it."  
Kuroko just stood there still shocked of the number on the crinkled paper tissue.  
It was almost enough to apply to the basket college he realized.  
He just had to be fucked by Mr. Frog, by that sweaty man, twice his age.  
But he didn't care. Even if he would feel disgusted by himself through his whole life this would mean he could dance.

"Okay." Kuroko said and he was showed to the showers and was instructed to clean himself "thoroughly", whatever that meant.  
Was he really going to lose his virginity to an old man?  
He let the warm water calm his nerves and he could feel a pain starting in his temples. A hangover?

After the shower he dried himself and putted on the black lacy underwear he was given and headed to the VIP rooms.  
As he enters the room he was greeted by velvet floor, walls and the biggest bed he had seen.  
The theme went from crimson, blood red and black. Satin meeting leather.

He didn't know where to stand or sit so he just stood there looking at the bed. But not long after, the door opened behind him.  
He meet those pair of eyes again and they looked right at him, and it was not Mr. Sweaty Frogface's eyes. He looked right into those dark eyes that were young and dangerous.

"Strip." He ordered before he even had closed the door behind him.

* * *

Omg! whut iz this. . . .  
*let's out inhuman voices*

Let me know if you like it or not. . .


End file.
